Love in the busway
by RAals Chan
Summary: Hinata yang gak bisa dijemput, gaara yang mobilnyadi bengkel. Mereka bertemu di busway apakah ada rasa diantara mereka?


Love In The Bussway

Disclamaire: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Miss typo,GaJe,dll

Pairing:G_G_G_GaaXHina_H_H_H

Summary: Hinata yang gak bisa di jemput, Gaara yang mobil nya di bengkel. Mereka bertemu di bussway. Apakah ada rasa diantara mereka? Atau justru malah gak ada sama sekali? bagaimanakah cerita mereka?

(Di Konoha Internasional High School)

Drttt drrttt ddrrrttt.

Handphone seorang Perempuan berbunyi, ternyata ada sms masuk.

Send from : Neji Nii – san

_Text: Hinata, Nii –san gak bisa jemput._

_Kamu bisa naik bis kan?_

Perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah putri Hyuuga alias (Hinata Hyuuga) hanya bisa menganga saat membaca sms dari sepupunya itu dan bergumam.

Hinata POV

'Nii –san kenapa gak bisa jemput yahh?'

'ahh mungkin Nii –san akan menjemput anak temannya Okaa- chan yang dari Oto.'

End POV

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke stasiun bis terdekat dan mulai membalas pesan dari Nii –san (sepupunya) itu.

Send to: Neji -Nii –san

Text: _Baik Nii –san_

_tapi kalau mau ke rumah kita._

_turun di stasiun mana?_

Send.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Nii –san nya itu, dia mulai berjalan kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian handphone nya berdering kembali, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Send from : Neji Nii – san.

Text: _Turun di stasiun Hikariwa._

_Sekali lagi Mohon maaf Nii –san gak bisa jemput. _

Hinata berniat membalas pesannya tapi.

_**Untuk seluruh penumpang yang akan menempati Bis Hikariwa, silahkan untuk mempercepat untuk masuk ke dalam bis, Terimakasih.**_

"Apa? Wah aku harus cepat"gumam Hinata sambil berlarian mencari bis itu.

(di Bis)

Setelah masuk Hinata langsung melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat duduk, tapi semuanya penuh. Dengan terpaksa Hinata pun berdiri dan memegang tali/gagang pegangan diatasnya.

"Hufffftttt,"Keluh Hinata.

"Kira kira anak temannya Okaa –san siapa yah?"gumam Hinata.

Setelah sekian lama berdiri, Tiba tiba Hinata merasakan diri nya sangat mengantuk,sampai – sampai tertidur beberapa kali.

Lalu seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei kau!" Panggil orang itu.

Hinata langsung kaget dan terbangun.

"I-iya,a-ada apa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, jangan tidur sambil kau bisa jatuh," Kata Orang itu.

"I-iya, baik. gomenasai," Jawab Hinata.

"Sewot banget sih, aku ini yang jatuh bukan dia,"gumam Hinata.

Tapi setalah beberapa mencoba untuk tetap tidak tidur,dia tetap tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya orang itu berkata pada Hinata lagi

"Hei kau!"Panggil orang itu lagi.

"Ada apalagi?"Tanya Hinata.

"Sini duduk di samping ku,"Sahut Orang itu pada Hinata.

"Tapi itu ada orang nya," Kata Hinata.

"Hei Kankuro, minggir teman ku mau duduk,"Panggil orang itu pada orang yang bernama 'Kankuro'.

"Apa? kau membiarkan kakak mu berdiri demi teman mu?"Tanya Kankuro.

"Iya... sudah cepat berdiri, cepat!"Sahut Orang itu pada kakaknya.

Akhirnya Kankuro mengalah demi adik tercintanya, dan berdiri.

"Em, apa aku tidak menyusahkan?"Tanya Hinata.

"Sudah tidak apa apa, sudah seharusnya laki laki mengalah pada perempuan bukan?"Tanya orang itu.

"hum.." jawab Hinata.

"Bukankah kau juga laki laki"gumam Kankuro.

"Oh ya kau turun di stasiun mana?"Tanya orang itu.

"Saya turun di stasiun Hikariwa,"jawab Hinata.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu akhirnya Hinata hampir sampai ke stasiun itu tapi ada satu yang mengganjalnya.

"akhirnya 1 stasiun lagi sampai..."gumam Hinata,"Tapi? Tas ku.. aduh tas ku tertindih di badan orang itu".

**Bagi penumpang yang turun di Stasiun Hikariwa silahkan periksa barang bawaan anda agar tak tertinggal, Terimakasih.**

"yang turun di stasiun Hikariwa, ayo yang turun yang turun"Ucap Petugas penjaga pintu bis itu.

"Aduh gimana nih tas ku..."gumam Hinata sambil menarik narik tas nya..

"Maaf Senpai, Senpai... tas ku"panggil Hinata pada orang itu.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Hinata pasrah dan menunggu putaran stasiun selanjutnya.

Orang itu?

Masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Orang itu terbangun dengan wajah inocennt nya dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak turun?"Tanya orang itu.

"Tidak"jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Rok ku tersangkut"jawab Hinata dengan tampang malas.

"Ohh, berhati hatilah, tapi kenapa yah setiap cewek yang duduk disampingku pasti saja rok nya tersangkut?"Tanya Gaara.

"Mungkin... karena orang disebelahnya selalu menindih tas cewek itu"gumam Hinata.

"Apa?"

"ah tidak, tidak apa apa"

(Setelah turun dari bis)

Hanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka.. mereka?

Iya ternyata orang itu turun di stasiun yang sama..

"Hei kau belum tau namaku kan?"Tanya Hinata.

"Hn..."

"Nama ku Hinata, namamu?"Tanya Hinata.

"Gaara" jawab orang itu

"Hah?"  
>"namaku Gaara"<p>

"Ohh gara"Kata Hinata.

"Nama ku G-A-A-R-A, bukan G-A-R-A"Sahut Gaara memperjelas.

"Iya aku juga tau"jawab Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku Gara?"Tanya Gaara.

"Aku hanya mengetes mu saja"Ucap Hinata.

"Jadi... rumah mu dimana?"Tanya Gaara.

"Rumah ku di perumahan Hyuuga no 08 "Jawab Hinata.

"Oh.."

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa apa, jaa".

"jaa."

TBC

Tolong di reviews!


End file.
